


while you are young

by tunacats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet Dancer Yuri Plisetsky, Multi, Slow Burn, Vaguely based on 10 Things I Hate About You, Yuri Plisetsky and Victor are (half-)brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunacats/pseuds/tunacats
Summary: That No-Dating-in-High-School-Rule has never bothered Yuri much and he doesn't expect it to anytime soon. But what he also doesn't expect is Victor's determination to get what he wants.For Yuri, that whole deal about wanting someone isn't quite as clear.





	while you are young

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone would have thought I'd start writing a YOI fic, including myself, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head so here we are! The title is taken from Charlie Cunningham's song of the same name and the plot is inspired by the wonderful 10 Things I Hate About You, but it's mostly the setting I took from there (= High School AU and that no-dating-rule). Yuri P and Victor are half-brothers from different mothers here, Yakov is their father (weird, I know). Victor and Yuuri are seniors, Yuri and Otabek are sophomores, so they're all about 16-18.
> 
> I don't know a thing about American high schools, so please forgive me if what I'm writing about the school system is total nonsense.

"Ugh, stop snogging and move out of the way, losers," Yuri gripes and throws the couple looking like carps trying to devour each other a dirty look as he pushes himself in front of his locker.

"Hey, wow, school hasn't even really started yet and you're being a grumpy little gnome already."

Apparently Mila has a death wish because she's _ruffling Yuri's hair_ all while grinning down at him as if she had any right to do that with the two months she has on him age-wise.

"I grew two inches over the summer!"

It's not a lie (Victor had accused him of that and insisted on measuring Yuri again himself, much to Yuri's delight at proving him wrong, so he even has it certified on an annoying-older-brother-basis). Still, that doesn't change Mila's vertical advantage over him. Nor pretty much everyone else's in his grade.

He'll get that growth-spurt, eventually.

“Whatever you say, shorty. Hey, I’ve got first period Spanish, too,” Mila says while looking over his shoulder and onto his timetable. “Should be fun. Though I’m surprised you’re still taking that, I thought you said you didn’t have the patience for learning a new language.”

Yuri shrugs. “It’s not that bad. Last year in our final class, Mrs Díaz taught us some cuss words. She’s pretty chill.”

“Sounds great. Let’s go, then,” she replies, already turning to lead the way. Yuri nods and slams his locker shut, only to realise a moment later that he’d forgotten to actually take any of his books out, so he yanks it open again only to –

“ _Arrghhh,_ ow, _sweet baby Jesus!_ ”

“Oops,” Yuri says. His eyes are fixed on the ground when he notices a little red drop falling down and turning into a little red splatter there right next to the guy’s shoe. Suddenly, all those Spanish cuss words are coming back to him.

“Dude, why don’t you watch out?!” His voice is only slightly hysterical when he looks up at the taller student who’s currently clutching his face, nose scrunched up and bloody enough for it to drip onto his hand, too. Yuri has to admit it looks kind of badass, and the guy hasn’t even teared up one bit, which is more than can be said for that time Yuri had tripped Victor and made him land nose first onto the hardwood floor of their ballet studio (to Victor’s defence, he had been twelve at that time).

“Ungh,” Nosebleed Guy replies. And then, “Sorry.”

Which has got Yuri momentarily baffled. Then looking at the floor again. There’s another red spot now on the white rubber part of one of the guy’s scuffed up Converses.

Guilt can be a mean, nagging thing, and Yuri hates it. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he rummages through his bag for a tissue and, having found one, nearly punches the guy in his nose again when he shoves it towards his face.

“Here. You’re bleeding everywhere.” Not that anyone would notice on the dark clothes he’s wearing.

“Thangs,” Nosebleed Guy says. Yuri is starting to doubt he’s capable of forming sentences beyond single, monosyllabic words. It fits his dark and brooding look, undercut and leather jacket and all that. Yuri would almost think he was cool if he hadn’t _apologised_ for getting a locker door slammed into his face.

“’s alright,” he only mutters and looks at the floor again. “Uh, do you – “

“Otabek!”, a familiar voice interrupts him before he can finish his sentence. “There you are, I almost thought I’d lost – oh my god, are you alright?” Phichit Chulanont comes to a halt right next to them, panting and his eyes wide at the sight of the blood.

“I’m fine,” Nosebleed Guy – Otabek – says, voice muffled through the tissue. “It’s nothing.”

“Looks like something to me.” Phichit turns to Yuri with a frown on his face. It kind of makes him look like a constipated hamster, Yuri thinks, cute but not to be taken overly serious.

“Hey, look, it wasn’t on purpose and it wasn’t really my fault, okay?”, he tries to defend himself. “He just kind of ran into my locker door. It’s not like I called him a nerd and pushed him into it.”

Otabek snorts, which can’t be a clever idea for his nosebleed. Yuri throws him a Look.

“Did you at least – nevermind, forget it, I’ll just take him to the nurse. Watch out better next time, Plisetsky,” and because Phichit is Phichit and people didn’t vote him school vice president for nothing, “Please.”

Yuri just shrugs and, after glancing at Otabek one last time, turns to catch up with Mila.

 

“What took you so long?”, she asks him as soon as he slides into the seat next to her.

“Small accident.”

“You already got into trouble before the first class even started? What did you do _now_?”

Yuri glowers at her, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair until he’s tilting. “I said it was an _accident_ , jeez, Mila. Why does everyone assume…” He trails off when Mrs Díaz enters the class, greeting them in Spanish and calling them to order. Mrs Díaz is not to be disobeyed. Yuri is glad for the excuse to drop the topic.

Mila annoys him by wobbling her knee in the most obnoxious way and shooting him curious looks for the next few minutes, but she doesn’t say anything. It’s only when Mrs Díaz’ rapid stream of words is interrupted by a knock on the door that she nudges him and whispers, “ _Tell me._ ”

Yuri intends to do no such thing, but luck is never on his side.

“Oh dear, what happened to you?”, Mrs Díaz asks the person standing outside the door. “Come in, come in. I take it you’re the new student? _¿_ _Sí?_ ” She ushers them into the classroom. “Well, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class – _¿cómo te llamas?_ ”

“ _Me llamo Otabek_ ,” Otabek says. His nose still looks a little bloody, but the nurse has obviously managed to stop the flow.

Yuri groans quietly and shrinks into his chair in an attempt to make himself invisible.

“Wait,” Mila says way too loudly. Although Yuri is desperately looking anywhere but at the new student, he can feel Otabek’s eyes on him.

“Is there anything you would like to tell us, Mila?”, the teacher asks.

“Um,” Mila says, “Bienvenido, Otabek?”

Otabek nods at her before taking a free seat a few rows behind them. Throughout the period, Yuri can still feel that glance on his back.

 

As always, Victor is a pest. Them sharing the same lunch period feels somewhat like divine punishment.

“Yuri! What do I hear? You already punched a new kid in the nose today? You know things like that are harmful to my career!” Even as he scolds Yuri, there’s an unnervingly bright smile on his face. “As my baby brother, your actions rub off on my reputation, too.”

“First of all,” Yuri says and steals a slice of apple from Victor’s lunchbox, “That’s bullshit. Second, it was an _accident_ and you should stop believing everything that hag tells you.” He glares at Mila across the table. She winks back. “Also, what career? You’re already school president, so what’s next, dethroning the principal? You’re getting power-hungry, old man.”

“How do you accidently punch someone?”, Victor asks, blithely ignoring everything else Yuri said.

“I didn’t punch him, he ran into my locker door. Not my fault.”

“What new kid? Ah, wait, I think I’ve seen him. It’s that one with the leather jacket over there, no?”, Christophe chimes in, pointing at the table where Otabek sits all by himself.

“He looks kind of scary, don’t you think?”, Mila whispers even though Otabek is way out of hearing range. “Maybe he’s a drug dealer.”

“Oh my god, Yuri, you can’t go around punching drug dealers! That’s dangerous!” Victor clasps Yuri’s hands with over-exaggerated look of worry on his face.

“Ew, get off me! Let go, you creep!”

“I simply want to look out for my baby brother!”

“I can look out for myself, dumbass.” Yuri rolls his eyes and bites into his sandwich. “Also, he’s probably just some loser.”

“Well, he doesn’t look like a drug dealer to me,” Chris agrees. “But he does look way too old to be a sophomore. More like he should be Victor’s and my age.” He cocks his head and studies the lonesome figure across the room for another few seconds. “Kind of cute, actually, but not my type.”

“Nobody asked,” Yuri says, even if he at least agrees with Chris about Otabek’s age. “Maybe he’s so bad in school he had to repeat _two_ grades.”

“His Spanish is pretty good, though,” Mila muses. “It’s probably rather because he’s a criminal. I stand by my point.”

“Yuri, I have to protect you!”, Victor cries yet again, to which Yuri responds by throwing Mila’s pencils at him, and he doesn’t really think about Otabek for the rest of the day.

 

As always, the first day of school passes way too slowly, but eventually the bell rings and Yuri tells Mila goodbye, trudging out to the parking lot with his leopard-print backpack full of homework slung over one shoulder and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

“Your parking skills are atrocious,” he tells Victor when he gets into the passenger seat of his brother’s beloved Chrysler. “How did you manage to take up _three_ lots all at once?”

Victor waves his hand dismissively. “You get your license, munchkin, and we’ll talk about my parking skills _then._ Ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just drop me off directly at Lilia’s.”

“Victor?”

Yuri believes he’s never seen Victor’s head whip around so fast upon hearing his own name.

“Oh, Yuuri!”

“What? What do you want?” Yuri frowns in confusion.

“Hi! How are you?” Victor opens the door of his car and gets out, not even sparing Yuri a glance.

“Why – “

“I’m fine, thanks.” Outside on the parking lot, talking to Victor, is another senior Yuri only vaguely recognises.

“Amazing! That’s amazing. I’m glad. Well.” Yuri can’t see Victor’s face, but he can see him scratching that spot on the back of his head like he always does when he’s flustered. “What did you want to talk to me about, Yuuri?”

“Um, there are some things about the yearbook I’d like to discuss with you, sometime. I know it’s still early in the school year, but our club is taking it very seriously, so we’d like to start as early as possible.”

“Of course! That’s very responsible of you.” Victor actually sounds like he’s swooning. “We should meet up soon and talk about it, yes? Over coffee, maybe? How does tomorrow after school sound to you?”

“That’s – that sounds great,” the other Yuri stammers. “Um, I’ll just come meet you here, then. Bye!” And he’s gone so quickly Yuri is surprised he did it without straight-out running.

“The fuck was that,” he says when Victor gets back into the car, starting the motor.

“Language, Yuri.”

“No, really. Did you just get a _date_?”

“It’s not a date, Yuri.” Victor’s shaking hands on the steering wheel and his slightly manic grin tell a different story, though. “And don’t tell Yakov that it is,” he adds as he manoeuvres them out of the parking lot and nearly drives into a bicycle rack in the process.

“So it _is_ a date,” Yuri concludes smugly. “Aha.”

_“Yuri!”_

“You know the rules, Victor,” Yuri sing-songs in a similar voice to the one that Victor usually uses for taunting him. “No dates while we’re in high school. It’s your own fault.”

“That was two years ago! And this is strictly business.” Victor sighs. “But do you think Yuuri would _like_ to go out with me?”

“Ugh. Gross. Why is he called like me, anyway? Impostor. There can only be one of us in this school!”

“I’ll call you Yurio, then,” Victor chirps. “Do you remember how I used to call you that when we were little? Aw, you had really adorable, fat baby cheeks. So cute.”

“Shut up,” Yuri snaps. “If you call me Yurio one more time, I’ll tell Yakov about your _date_.”

“How can something so cute grow up into someone so nasty?”, Victor sighs.

“Victor.”

“Fine, fine. I’m quiet, Yurio.”

_“Victor, you – !”_


End file.
